TDAS episode 2: Evil Dread
Last time on Total drama, 14 of our original friends singed up for another 8 weeks at our island, 7 from original and 7 from revenge. Jamie went home and the hero's lost, who will go home right now on, Total, Drama, All-Stars! Theme song Mike: well I'm glad she's gone Rocky: crazy stalkerish Austin: see people are weird Meanwhile Blizzard: ok no, I'm not Ryan: you sure? I saw it on you're profile Blizzard: he's a lier Brutus: who? Blizzard: COLIN Ryan: that little twirp Doty: heh Chris: challenge now Ryan: bruh, its early Chris: do I look like I care, or will I ever care, nope Ryan: I'm sure you wont Johana: move it! Kelly: someone is in a hurry Ryan: yep They all go to the beach Johana: where's chris Ryan: you know this must be some joke, and I'm not laughing Chris: hello Blizzard: about time Chris: alright campers, todays challenge is to build a statue of you're teams logo using rocks, but the problem is they are under the sand and you need to dig for them Blizzard: we never get a break do we Chris: nope :) They get to their sides and start digging Blizzard: I hope we get one Ryan: we will, I hope Doty: yeah Scott: oh my i got one Ryan: good Blizzard: thats one of 5 With heroes Mike: I cant find one Austin: neither can I Jared: got one! Score is tied Blizzard: they got one Scott: oh i didnt hear them Blizzard: well LISTEN Scott: I AM Brutus: both of you shush Kelly: i got another Brutus: good With heroes Tundra: i got 2 She throws them onto the deck Austin: ok only 2 more Rocky: this is fairly easy Cody: yeah Villians Brutus: found another He launches it onto the deck Doty: calmly Brutus: i am calm Johana: not really Brutus laughs Scott: weirdo Blizzard: got one! He lifts up and he drops it on his foot Blizzard: OW DANGIT Scott: haha They all laugh Blizzard: not funny Heroes Mike: i got the last one! He runs towards the platform Kelly: oh my god you guys are horrible we lost Scott: jerk Blizzard: yeah meanie Chris: hereos win! Villians elim Mike: yeah fancy hotel! They arrive at the elimination ceremony Chris: todays isnt shocking, a newbie is kicked off meaning either Doty,Scott,Brutus or Kelly Brutus: better not be me Chris: safe is Ryan Ryan: pfft Chris: Blizzard, Brutus Brutus: you are all very lucky Chris: Johana Johana: thought so Chris: Scott Scott: cool Chris: final marshmellow goes to .... ... ... ... ... ... Chris: DOTY! Kelly you are out Kelly: no way Scotf: yes way He gets in the toilet Chris: bye bye He flushes him and they get splashed All: ugh gross Chris: that raps up episode 2, check out next time who will go home on TOTAL, Drama ALL STARS (Mike breathes) Mal: one by one they will all fall